


Damn surprises

by ME3Syd



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME3Syd/pseuds/ME3Syd
Summary: Sole finds herself surprised and fears the punishment that may follow after her slight error.





	Damn surprises

Sole hate surprises. No, she really hate surprises. The last time someone surprised her, she turned around and slapped him. It was the scariest moment of her new life.  
She was standing outside on the deck of the Prydwen looking at the scenery thinking about what brought her here. Sole was so focused on the past, she didn’t even hear his footsteps coming up behind her. A hand grasped her shoulder. She jumped and before her brain could process it, her hand already struck.  
She slowly turned, dread filling her body. Her jaw dropped as she saw that it was Maxson that snuck up on her. His hand tightly grabbed sole’s wrist as useless apologies spewed from her mouth. The dangerous look he gave shut her mouth pretty quick.  
“My quarters. Now,” he ordered, as he dropped her wrist.  
She nodded and silently followed him. The only thing she could be glad about was for the fact that it was late at night, so nobody else saw this embarrassing moment. Danse probably would have shit himself.  
They made it to his room after what felt like a century. She’d never been in him room. It smelled strongly of smoke and was a bit disorganized. There were multiple bottles of different kinds of alcohol.  
She turned to him to explain her actions as he shut the door behind them. She was silenced when he shoved Sole to the door forcing his lips on hers.  
She didn’t respond from utter shock. His teeth harshly bit her lip causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. Sole push him back to gasp for air.  
“What are-”  
He shushed her and put a finger on her lips. “Do you want this?” He asked.  
She was shocked, but she couldn’t help but nod at his offer.  
He roughly pulled her to his bed and pushed her down before climbing on top of her. His mouth was back on Sole’s and their hands were exploring.  
She knew they had to be quiet, but he made it impossible. Maxson seemed to know all the right places to set her off.  
His mouth moved to her neck where he left rough kisses and soft nibbles. Sole moaned as he bit her sweet spot.  
He covered her mouth with his hand and shushed her. “Don’t make me gag you,” he threatened.  
Sole couldn’t help but get more turned on. Her hands tugged at his pants on their own accord, causing him to chuckle. He sat up to remove his shirt and she did the same.  
His hands moved to her back and unstrapped her bra. His mouth moved to her breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple. Maxson's hand was gently massaging her other boob. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep the moaning quiet.  
His mouth left her breast to lightly trail down sole’s body with his tongue. He growled when he reached her pants.  
He quickly yanked them off her body. She pulled at his pants, but he moved away.  
“Please,” she begged. “I want you now.”  
He smirked and ran his hands up her mostly naked body. Maxson leaned down and pulled her underwear down with his teeth, then threw them to the side.  
He thrust a finger inside her, causing her to squirm. He held sole down with his other arm.  
She whimpered as he painfully slow moved his finger inside her. “Maxon please,” she groaned.  
He started pumping his finger into her at a faster pace. She almost came undone when he added a second finger. she could feel the pressure building up in her stomach.  
“Call me Arthur,” he whispered in her ear.  
“Arthur, I’m gonna cum,” Sole moaned.  
Right before she did, he ceased his movement. She whined as he pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean.  
“I can’t wait. Just fuck me,” She demanded.  
He pulled off his pants and underwear, revealing his massive erection. Maxson leaned over her, locking their lips again. She could taste herself on his tongue, which only turned her on further.  
He slowly started to push inside her, causing Sole to gasp into the kiss. Without time to adjust, he started thrusting wildly into her. They both moaned, despite the fact someone might hear them.  
Sole’s nails lightly scratched into his back, as she felt her orgasm building up. She could tell he was getting close too.  
“Wait for me,” he commanded.  
“Arthur-” Sole moaned in response.  
A couple more thrusts and they were both cumming. She cried out his name, though she tried not too.  
He pulled out of me and plopped down next to me, both of them panting. Then he wrapped an arm around her and pulled Sole close. They fell asleep cuddled under the covers.  
Maybe not all surprises are bad…


End file.
